


We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, POV Angel (BtVS), Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Lately, Angel couldn't stop thinking about Cordelia's lips.





	We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697718.html?thread=91984246#t91984246): Any, any, _we could just kiss like real people do_
> 
> This is set early in season 3, before Offspring.

Cordy had kissed him, once. Angel would never forget the intense look in her eyes as she stalked towards him or the way it had taken him far too long to gently push her shoulders away.  
  
(Maybe it started then, with the fact that against all reason and logic, the fact that she had only kissed him to get rid of the visions and then kissed Wesley and that demon Barney afterwards, Angel _had_ felt something underneath the confusion and concern that the kiss had been some weird reaction to grief.)  
  
Lately, he couldn't stop thinking about Cordelia's lips. How they looked twisted into a smirk, pressed into a flat line of disapproval, curved up into a smile, the shapes they made while she spoke. More ominously, how they would feel sliding against his.  
  
Angel and Cordelia didn't kiss. It just wasn't part of their relationship. It wasn't as if Angel was a normal guy who would only have mild turmoil about wanting to kiss his amazing, beautiful best friend. He couldn't delude himself into thinking that Cordelia would ever want to kiss him. He had nothing to offer her.  
  
But Angel thought about it, rather excessively and obsessively. He remembered how she had spontaneously kissed him on the cheek when he bought her new clothes, how stupidly happy it made him, how soft her lips had been, how his cheek had tingled from the brief contact for _days_ afterwards. He could only imagine what a real kiss would do...  
  
And he did imagine it, often. When she was sad or upset (especially after some vision episode), Angel just wanted to cradle Cordelia's face in his hands and pour out all of his love through a kiss that would make her feel better again. When she laughed or smiled, she was so devastatingly gorgeous that it almost pained Angel not to kiss her. On the rare occasions when he grew frustrated with her, Angel imagined aggressive kisses with plenty of teeth and tongue. Sometimes, he let his imagination completely take hold, thought about kissing her so deeply and thoroughly that she had to break away just to breathe and then trailing kisses down her neck and then lower...  
  
And sometimes, it was like right now when Cordelia hadn't done anything particularly remarkable, but Angel still couldn't think of anything but kissing her.  
  
They had just been chatting about something mundane when Cordy paused to take a sip of the coffee she had been holding. She licked her lips for a second at most, but that had been enough to make Angel's brain completely short circuit. He stared at her mouth, as if under a hypnotic trance, but he couldn't process any of the words she spoke. His mind was stuck on a daydream of leaning forward and kissing her, licking her lips until they parted to admit his tongue inside, threading his fingers through her neat bob until it was disheveled by his hands.  
  
Angel blinked at a snapping noise and realized that Cordelia had noticed his inattention. Her brow was furrowed in irritation.  
  
"Hello? Earth to vampire? Are you in there?"  
  
"I'm here." Angel smiled shakily.  
  
Cordelia pouted, and it was frustratingly adorable. It only made Angel want to kiss her more. He was beyond screwed. "Were you paying _any_ attention to me at all?"  
  
At least there was one advantage to not being human. He wouldn't blush at the fact that he had been paying too much attention to Cordelia, even if he hadn't been able to follow the conversation anymore.  
  
"I was paying attention to you," Angel replied.  
  
Her eyebrows rose in a skeptical manner. "Really? Then what was I just saying?"  
  
Angel shrugged and smiled guiltily at being caught.  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes. " _Anyway_ , as I was saying..." She continued with her earlier story, and Angel paid closer attention this time, putting away the daydream about kissing her for later. He wanted to listen to what Cordelia said, and he certainly didn't want her thinking that he didn't care about her (when nothing could be further from the truth). She got to the funny punchline of her anecdote, and her eyes lit up as she grinned. Angel laughed, and Cordy giggled. He tried not to feel too lovesick or stare at her too long when she smiled, but he probably failed. Angel was completely hopeless when it came to Cordy, and he wished he could show her. He wished they could just kiss like real people do.


End file.
